A technology, in which two display panels overlap each other and an image is displayed on each display panel based on an input video signal, is conventionally proposed to improve contrast of a liquid crystal display device (for example, see WO2007/040127). Specifically, for example, a color image is displayed on a front-side (observer-side) display panel in two display panels disposed back and forth, and a black-and-white image is displayed on a rear-side (backlight-side) display panel, thereby improving contrast. In the liquid crystal display device, to decrease the number of source drivers for a purpose of cost reduction, one pixel of a black-and-white image display panel overlaps with respect to three pixels (a red pixel, a green pixel, a blue pixel) of a color image display panel.